


Kinktober Day 3: Voyeurism w/Bucky Barnes

by sweeterthanthis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Masturbation, Mild Breathplay, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: Bucky couldn’t help but watch from the shadows, but he wasn’t always as subtle as he thought.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725
Kudos: 74





	Kinktober Day 3: Voyeurism w/Bucky Barnes

Bucky watched you, your face buried in the mattress as Steve devoured your pussy; filthy noises of encouragement singing from your mouth each time his tongue swept across your clit.

It had become routine, to watch you from the shadows. Your beautiful, naked body writhing around in the sheets while his best friend pleasured you over, and over again.

The first time was an accident, curiosity getting the better of him when he heard your giggles and cries on the way back to his room. He found himself standing in front of your door, cock throbbing more by the second and his hand lingering over the handle. He’d decided against it that night, the thought of being caught watching the two of you being enough to make him retreat.

The second time he couldn’t help himself, opening the door just a touch; the sight of you on your knees working Steve’s cock with your mouth making him cloudy with need.

Watching the two of you together did something to Bucky, made him feeling something that he hadn’t felt in years. Desire. Pure desire. And as he watched you now, naked on all fours with Steve’s face buried in your pussy, he couldn’t help but wonder what you tasted like – his tongue feathering across his bottom lip at the thought of it.

“Oh fuck, Steve, right there…” You moaned, breathing ragged as he thrust his tongue between your pussy lips. “Please don’t stop, that feels so fucking good.”

Your begging had Bucky reaching for his cock, one elbow rested up against the doorframe; his icy blue eyes focused on nothing but your face. The way your brow furrowed each time Steve hit that sweet spot, your mouth falling open in disbelief at the height of pleasure you were experiencing; you were glorious.

Bucky palmed at his solid cock through his tactical pants, unable to stop himself from trying to feel even a tenth of the pleasure that he was sure you could give him.

“I gotta fuck you, sweetheart. Need to sink my cock into this sweet, little pussy.”

His hand was on his buckle, the temptation too much to bear. Pouring all his concentration on remaining silent, he undid it, the slightest tinkle whispering in the air. Not enough to alert the super-soldier pulling you backwards onto him, your back flush with his chest as his thick cock nudged against your drenched pussy.

But as he looked up and pulled his cock free from his pants, his eyes locked with yours. He panicked, his pulse quickening to an impossible pace as he froze. Bucky stepped back, the shame he felt at intruding flaming beneath his skin.

You shocked him to the core when you smiled softly at him, shaking your head just a little, your eyes rolling back into your head when Steve slid his cock inside you, balls deep and stretching you out beyond belief.

Leaning back against the door frame, his hand wrapped around the base of his cock, he found himself bubbling with envy. He wanted to feel that pussy wrapped around him, squeezing the life out of him as he fucked you.

You sat up on your knees, your ass resting on Steve’s abdomen, winding your hips down and taking every inch of him into your tight, velvety walls. Your fingernails scraped at the flesh of his inner thighs, making a show of yourself as you arched your back, the curve of your breasts in the shadow of the dimly lit room being all Bucky could stand to look at.

“Do you like that, baby?” You asked, praise dripping from Steve’s lips in response. But you weren’t talking to him, and Bucky knew it.

You bounced, letting yourself fall down onto his cock and lifting yourself back up again, hips swirling as you teased the tip of him, cupping his balls in one hand.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking big.” You whimpered, full to the brim and eyes trained on Bucky’s crotch, and your bottom lip trapped between your teeth.

He couldn’t help himself, picking up the pace with his movements; his fist pumping back and forth, precum glistening at the tip.

Steve’s hands gripped your waist as you rode him, lifting you up and down onto his cock, your cries getting louder with each stroke. Your tits bounced, pebbled nipples catching the light of the moon through the curtains.

Bucky’s teeth gritted together, his face contorted in twisted pleasure; the thrill of getting caught by Steve, coupled with the vision of you bouncing up and down on his cock being too much to bare.

You wanted nothing more than to reach out to him, wanted to feel the cool metal of his free hand on your skin, desperately wondering what his cock would taste like and whether or not you could fit both of them inside of you at once. The mere thought of being completely stuffed full by both men had you riding Steve at a furious pace, your hips grinding down as you leant back, your palms flat against his chest for leverage.

“I want you to cum for me, baby.” You whispered, knowing full well he could hear you. That they could both hear you. Your eyes never left Bucky’s as filthy nothings fell from your lips like prayers. “I want you to fill my pussy up with your cum, fuck, you’re so good baby.”

Leaning back even further, far enough to feel Steve’s soft lips pressed against the nape of your neck, his cock pressed against the spot that made your vision glassy, warmth spreading from between your thighs to your belly.

Bucky couldn’t hold back any longer, body jutting forward with the sheer force of his euphoric pleasure; white, hot seed spilling out against cool metal. 

You were transfixed, the sight of his release bringing your own instantly, your body trembling and boneless as your rode out your orgasm. 

It wasn’t until Bucky retreated back into the dark hallway that you felt Steve’s lips press up against the shell of your ear, smirking as he spoke.

“You like putting on a show, don’t you sweetheart?”


End file.
